Dark
by obi-glasses
Summary: Since the dawn of time, there have been stupid people, smart people.. and evil people.


It was a silly delusion. Very silly, but Throttle still believed it.

A little part of him thought that there was a limit to human evil, that a human could only do so much harm before they reached a invisible limit. Part of that was from the only humans he really knew were good- Charley, hell, she fixed their bikes for free, and Andy fed them for pennies. They were really very good people, and Throttle just subconsciously thought that so was the rest of humanity.

God, was he proved wrong.

They'd been riding on Mile Eighteen of the Interstate Highway, laughing and singing and having a grand old time, when Throttle's eyes had caught a shadow ahead, in the drainage ditch beside the highway. He'd ordered them to slow down, just in case it was one of Limburger's goons hiding. It wasn't.

It had been a human woman, dressed only in a tattered clubbing dress and heelless pumps, curled up alongside the road. There were horrid purple bruises on her thighs, her face and wrists. She was barely awake, didn't even have the strength to struggle when Modo got off his bike and very gently lifted her up into his arms, talking to her and soothing her.

Her name was Amy, she told them after a bite of hot dog, and her boyfriend and his three male friends had taken her clubbing nearby in a small town. They'd had a grand old time, and then on the way back to her house, they'd stopped off two blocks from where the Biker Mice currently were, took her into the thick patch of trees and took turns raping her.

Vinnie and Modo both asked for the boyfriend's name and number at the same time, but she hadn't given it to them, saying that she was afraid he'd come after her. Throttle didn't blame her, so instead he suggested that they take her to a hospital.

To their complete suprise, she'd refused that too, saying that she didn't want anyone else knowing. Apparently this boyfriend of hers worked for the Secret Service, which made Amy afraid that he could bring criminal charges against her if she said he raped her.

So Vinnie said that Charlene might be willing to take her in for a while until she felt safe, and Amy thought that was a excellent idea indeed. Modo took her back to Chicago, while Throttle and Vinnie headed towards the spot where she'd been assaulted.

They were extremely lucky in finding the exact foursome back in that spot, drinking and joking about Amy and how she'd reacted while she was assaulted. Whore, they said, she enjoyed it and she was just playing difficult.

That pissed the two Martians off.

Throttle had single-handedly terrified into submission two of them simply by taking off his helmet and saying hello. Vinnie took out two flares and asked if anyone wanted free castrations, at which point the four human males tried to leave. Emphasis on 'tried', for the Biker Mice were not about to allow criminals like these to go unpunished.

Once Throttle had the ringleader of the group, Amy's former boyfriend Damian, pushed up against a tree, he'd given him a Hannibal Lecture, nearly making the human pee his pants as Throttle told him all the things he could do to him as punishment. A hundred feet away, both of them heard the screams of the other three as Vinnie took out revenge on them, doing something terrible to them.

Damian ended up with six broken ribs, internal bleeding and one of his testicles ripped off by sheer force of will. The other three had third-degree burns to the crotch and mouths, sealing their mouths shut and making them truly horrid to look at.

Once they'd gotten back to the Scoreboard and taken good, long showers, the three Martians had sitten in front of the silent TV, not saying anything before Throttle remarked, "I was wrong after all."

"About what?" Vinnie asked.

"I thought the human race had a limit to evil."

Modo snorted.

"There is none," Vinnie said matter-of-factually. The other two looked at him, not expecting something so philosophical out of the mouth of the white-furred wild child.

_Should've known, _Throttle thought to himself. _There is no limit to the depth of evil._

_Just like there's no limit to the depth of good._

Cheered a little bit by his unexpectedly optimistic thought, Throttle turned on the TV, saw the opening credits for Law and Order: SVU, and quickly changed the channel to AFV.

_Before you review- some parts of this story were inspired by Inuficcrzy's The First, specifically chapter 26. (I don't want to seem like I'm stealing anything. Best to be over-cautious than have accusations of idea theft thrown at you! ^.^) _

_Reviews are always welcome :D_


End file.
